vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
After School Special/Transcript
Mystic Falls High School daytime. A memorial service for Carol Lockwood is underway in the gym of the high school. The students are lighting candles in glass cups as part of the service. Liz is speaking at a podium in front of the stand. :Sheriff Forbes: Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times of tragedy leads to healing, that one community is stronger than a thousand of its members. But how does a community stay strong after losing its leader? And Carol was so much more than a leader; she was an open-minded friend and a concerned mother, taken from us too soon by a terrible accident. is among the students, silent but looking on edge. :Tyler: Screw this. :Caroline: What? Tyler? Tyler? stands up and leaves the gym. Liz sees him leave. :Sheriff Forbes: Please join me in observing a minute silence in her memory. puts their heads down for the minute of silence. Elena looks over to the other side of the gym and sees Rebekah. She closes her eyes and looks over again, but finds Rebekah isn't there anymore. :Bonnie: Are you okay? :Elena: Be right back. stands up and leaves the gym. :Sheriff Forbes: Thank you so much. In the wake of this tragedy, the town has selected an interim mayor. Many of you may already know him. Please welcome Mr. Rudy Hopkins. stands up and walks behind the podium. :Rudy: Thank you so much, Sheriff. Carol Lockwood put this town first. That's why I'm here to talk to you guys. You folks are the future of Mystic Falls... is walking down the hallway and stops when she hears someone crying, she turns around the corner and finds April. :Elena: April, what's wrong? :April: Nothing. I'm fine. :Elena: But you're crying? :April: It's just the whole mayor thing, you know. It's bringing stuff up about my dad. nods. :April: And I know you're a vampire. looks shocked. :Elena: Wait, what? comes out of nowhere and snaps Elena's neck. :April: Was that necessary? :Rebekah: No, but it was fun. smiles. the service, all the students are coming out of the gym. Caroline is walking through the crowd talking on her phone. The shots alternate between Caroline at the school and Stefan at the Grill. :Caroline: Hey, you just missed the mandatory school assembly. :Stefan: Well, that's because I'm at a mandatory all-day drinking party. :Caroline: Seriously? You decided to go on a ripper bender now? :Stefan: My brother slept with Elena. It kinda puts a damper on things. :Caroline: First of all, you weren't supposed to know that, and second of all, Tyler is already spiraling, and he gets top priority. :Stefan: His mother just died. What do you expect? :Caroline: I'm his girlfriend. I expect him to talk to me. Instead, he's all angry, and it doesn't help that everyone keeps referring to his mother's death as an accident, which is just a really polite way of saying she was drunk. :Stefan: You think Klaus killed her? :Caroline: Hmm, I don't think she drowned in her martini glass. Just, get it together. I can't do it alone. hangs up. has awakened and is leaning against a bookshelf in the library. She looks around and then gets up. April walks in. :April: The assembly is over. :Elena: What the hell is going on? :April: The school will be empty soon...How many times did you compel me? looks at her. :April: Don't...don't lie. Rebekah says you lie. :Elena: Rebekah isn't who you think she is, April. :April: What? She's not a thousand-year-old Original vampire? :Elena: Listen, we can figure this out, but we have to get out of here. pulls April with her, they turn a corner and Rebekah is standing there. :Rebekah: Sorry, not allowed. walks up to Elena and compels her. :Rebekah: Why don't you take a seat? The rest of the class will be here shortly. Gilbert Lake House is helping Jeremy to train, Damon is out on the dock on his phone, listening to his voice mail. :Elena: "Hey, it's me. Look, I know why you sent me away. You think what I'm feeling for you is because of the sire bond. But I hate not being near you. And I"- stops the voice mail and walks towards Jeremy and Matt. :Jeremy: Matt All right, go ahead. Make a move. :Matt: I drove up here to be your wingman, not kick your ass. flips Matt over. :Matt: Okay I get it, I get it. You're a badass. :Jeremy: Did you see that? :Damon: You couldn't miss it. It was in slow motion. :Jeremy: Then teach me something useful. We've been here for days, and so far, all you've done is bark orders. looks at Jeremy. :Damon: Okay. grabs one of the stakes that are on the table and throws it to Jeremy. :Damon: Take a seat at the bench, quarterback. Kid wants a shot at the title. :Matt: Jeremy, you're not ready for this. runs towards Damon. Damon superspeeds and grabs Jeremy by the arm and grabs his neck. :Damon: Now, all I have to do is apply a little pressure on your jaw. Lakeside pizza delivery car drives up. :Damon: Really? Again? taps Damon's arm to let him go. :Pizza girl: Double pepperoni, three days in a row. You guys eat anything else? comes up behind her. :Damon: Why? Are you offering? turns around, startled. Damon takes the pizza and gives her money. :Damon: That's something extra to cut off the pizza pipeline for a couple a days. No matter how much they beg, don't come back. :Pizza girl: Sorry, guys. girl leaves. :Jeremy: What? You're going to starve us now? :Damon: If that's what it takes to make you into a hunter. Now, run around the lake...twice. at Matt. :Damon: Keep him company. :Matt: I don't have to listen to you. :Damon: You do if you want to eat. takes off running. Damon listens to the end of the voice message from Elena. :Elena: -"being near you, and I miss you, Damon. I wish you would just let me come to you." Mystic Grill phone rings; he looks at his phone and it says "Unknown Caller". He answers it irritably. :Stefan: What? :Rebekah: Guess who? I'm back, dagger-free, and I'm holding Elena hostage at the high school. Just thought you should know. :Stefan: Who the hell was dumb enough to pull that dagger out of you? :Rebekah: I'll be asking the questions today. See you soon. hangs up, Stefan downs what's left of his drink and calls Caroline. :Caroline: I'm only ready to talk to you if you're ready to rejoin civilization. :Stefan: How would you like to drive the white oak stake through Rebekah's heart? :Caroline: If it means that you're not drinking your way through the Mystic Grill, sure. walks out of Mystic Grill, and the camera pans onto Liz and the newly-designated mayor Rudy. :Sheriff Forbes: So, first speech under your belt. Now for the fun part. Welcome to the world of careful cover-ups. pushes a folder across the table to Rudy and opens it. We've ruled Carol's death as head trama from a fall-that's the official autopsy. :Rudy: She did not go gently, did she? Any leads? :Sheriff Forbes: We have ideas. :Rudy: Let me guess: sharp teeth and bad table manners? :Sheriff Forbes: You sure you want this? I mean, six people were offered this job before you. They all said no for a reason. :Rudy: I'm saying 'yes' for a reason, and my reason just walked in. walks in. :Sheriff Forbes: I'll let you know what we find. :Rudy: Thank you, Sheriff. gets up. :Bonnie: Hey, Sheriff. sits down at the table. :Bonnie: Hey, dad. :Rudy: Hey. :Bonnie: So...Far cry from being a traveling pharmaceutical rep. :Rudy: I noticed a few of your friends missing from the assembly. So much for mandatory, I guess, huh? :Bonnie: Dad, stop. You can't come in here and start making rules. :Rudy: I think this town could use a few more rules. :Bonnie: You're forgetting I can help protect the town. :Rudy: I'm well-aware of your gifts, Bonnie. But don't forget I'm your father. That means I'' get to protect ''you. Mystic Falls High School is walking down the hallway with the white oak stake in her hand. She looks in a classroom for Rebekah. She texts Stefan "2nd floor clear..." She hears a noise and turns around. Stefan is walking along another hallway and gets her text. He looks in another classroom. He hears a noise and looks towards the end of the hallway and texts Caroline "1st floor. I'll distract her. You stake her." but is interrupted when Rebekah shows up. :Rebekah: Hello, Stefan. puts his phone in his pocket. :Stefan: I'm here. What do you want? :Rebekah: The same thing I wanted when you helped Niklaus dagger me. :Stefan: The cure. pushes him against the lockers, Stefan grabs her and pushes her against the lockers. :Rebekah: I hope you're not waiting for Caroline to show up and stake me... shows him the stake. :Rebekah: ...because I already found her. few moments later, Rebekah walks into the library with Stefan. :Elena: Stefan... gets up. :Rebekah: Did I say you could move? sits back down. :Rebekah: Class is in session. You've all been compelled; you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learnt, thanks to yours truly, about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. These tattoos revealed what, Elena? :Elena: A map. :Rebekah: Which led to...? Caroline? :Caroline: A cure for vampirism. :Rebekah: Perfect, so we're all caught up. Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword, which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks. Assuming you found the sword, you also found the cure, and yet, you're all still vampires, which means something went wrong. looks at April. :Rebekah: What are you doing? :April: Oh, you asked me to take notes. :Rebekah: I wasn't being literal, darling. But now that you mention it...a flow chart would be nice, which means index cards and push-pins. Go, fetch. leaves the room. :Stefan: You're wasting your time. We don't know anything. :Rebekah: So, you just gave up? I thought you would do anything to save Elena? Even if it meant taking the cure yourself, so you could grow old and die with her? looks at Stefan with a shocked look on her face. :Rebekah: Why do you look so surprised? one answers. :Rebekah: I'm missing something. What is it? :Caroline: They broke up, okay? smiles. :Caroline: Now let us go. :Rebekah: Broke up? Wait, I'm confused. I thought Elena was your epic love, Stefan? sits down in April's chair and she looks at Stefan. :Rebekah: I asked you what happened. You have to tell me. :Stefan: She slept with Damon. looks at Stefan, surprised, and then she looks at Caroline who looks remorseful. Gilbert Lake House is putting wooden bullets into a gun. He hands the gun to Damon. Damon removes the bullets. :Damon: Good. Now, do it like your life depends on it, 'cause it does. :Jeremy: Don't act like you care about my life. You care about the hunter's mark and curing Elena so she's not sired to your ass. :Damon: Both require you to be alive. Which is why I updated our relationship status to 'it's complicated.' Have you talked to her at all? Elena? :Jeremy: Maybe. Why? Running out of voicemails to listen to? :Klaus: I'm sorry. Did I interrupt play time? appears. :Jeremy: What the hell are you doing here? :Klaus: I'm simply appreciating the sights and smells of nature, neither of which presently include rotting vampire flesh, so I'm a bit concerned. How many vampires has he killed? :Damon: If we throw Jeremy out into the real world right now, he's chum. :Klaus: Yeah, see, that's not a number. Twelve. That's a number. That's how many of my hybrids I slaughtered with my sword. Three. That's how many days it took to quell the urge to kill your brother after he knowingly watched as I walked into a death trap. One. That's the number of purposes you serve. You are here to grow Jeremy's mark, so I'll ask again...How many vampires has he killed since he's been here? :Damon: Zero. smirks. :Klaus: That's a pity. I'm going to need that cure sooner rather than later. Hybrid shortage and all. How can I help? picks up the gun. :Damon: You know, now that you mention it...Jeremy, watch and learn. shoots Klaus with wooden bullets. Klaus leans against a tree, grunting from pain, and looking angrily at Damon. :Damon: That's for Carol Lockwood. Mystic Falls High School Elena, Stefan, and Caroline are still sitting at a table alone in the library. Rebekah stands up. :Rebekah: So, vampire Elena is a trollop who likes bad boys, which explains why Stefan reeks of alcohol. But what it doesn't explain is why sweet, loving, innocent Elena could be so heartless towards Stefan. looks at Stefan. :Rebekah: How could she hurt you like that? Answer, please. :Stefan: She didn't know it at the time, but she was sired to Damon. sits on a chair between Stefan and Elena. :Rebekah: A sire bond. That's fascinating. And what do you think about that, Elena? :Elena: I think you're sad and bored and in desperate need of a hobby. compels Elena. :Rebekah: You're hiding something. Fess up. :Elena: I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond. I slept with Damon because I'm in love with him. looks up and at Elena. He seems visibly hurt by what she said. Elena looks shocked at what she said. :Caroline: What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure? :Rebekah: You're right. We got off the point. Stefan, how do I find the cure? Unless, you'd rather talk about Damon and Elena all day. :Stefan: There's a professor. He knows where the cure is. :Rebekah: Thank you. And, uh, where do I find this professor? Professor Shane's Office is alone with Shane in his office. :Bonnie: Okay, so now I'm "gifted"? He hates my witch heritage. That's why he travels all the time; he can't handle it. And then, suddenly, he wants to be a protective father? No, not like this. Come on, distract me. Isn't there some magic therapy-thing you haven't shown me yet? :Prof. Shane: Listen, Bonnie, I hate to tell you this-actually, you know what? I take that back. I'm proud to tell you this. You don't need my help anymore. In fact... pulls out a box from a drawer in his desk. He takes out a necklace. :Prof. Shane: I was hoping to present this with a cupcake or something. Happy graduation. hands Bonnie the necklace. :Bonnie: It's beautiful. :Prof. Shane: It's human bone. :Bonnie: Oh. :Prof. Shane: Legend says it was worn by the 2000-year-old witch, Qetsiyah, who drew on it for strength. Bonnie, you have come so far so fast. You trust my opinion. Your magic is exactly where it needs to be. :Bonnie: Does this mean that I have to go home now? :Prof. Shane: It means I've got a stack of papers that I have to grade by tomorrow. :Bonnie: I can take a hint. stands up. :Bonnie: Thanks, Shane. leaves, she walks down the hallway and walks past Kol. She doesn't recognize him at first. He walks past her with a smile on his face. Around the corner she stops and suddenly realizes who he was. :Bonnie: Oh, my god-Kol! rushes to Shane's office to find it empty. :Bonnie: Shane! Lockwood Mansion is sitting on the couch. His phone rings; he gets up and sees that it's Caroline calling. :Tyler: I told you, I don't wanna talk. shots alternate between Tyler at his house and Rebekah at the school. :Rebekah: I heard, and you're keeping all that rage bottled up inside. Caroline's worried sick about you. :Tyler: Rebekah? :Rebekah: Hello, Tyler. I heard my brother made a real mess of your life. Believe me, I can relate. You have my condolences. In fact, why don't you come down to the high school so you can accept them in person? :Tyler: And why would I do that? :Rebekah: Because I have your girlfriend. Maybe you have a better shot saving her than you did your mother. Bye now! hangs up. Tyler, angry, throws his phone at the wall and it explodes into pieces. Mystic Falls High School walks in. :Kol: Sister...Look at this! You're even worse than Klaus. :Rebekah: Kol, finally. Did you bring what I asked for? shoves Shane into the libaray. :Rebekah: You must be Shane. Gilbert Lake House nighttime. Damon is sharpening wooden bullets. He hears Klaus approaching from behind. :Damon: If you're here for payback, go for it, 'cause you'll be stuck baby-sitting the little hunter that could. sits down. :Klaus: You know, if you adjust your angle a little bit, you'll find a sharper edge. looks at Klaus. :Damon: I know how to whittle, thanks. Now I know why those hybrids hated you. You are annoying. :Klaus: Actually, I'm just perplexed as to why Jeremy hasn't killed any vampires. :Damon: Darwinism, Klaus. He needs to be able to protect himself before we hunt down his first vampire nest. :Klaus: And here was I, thinking you were the fun brother! Let's play a little game, shall we? Jeremy needs more victims, and there's a whole town of people down the road, just waiting to be turned into vampires for the slaughter. :Damon: You don't think that occurred to me, Klaus? :Klaus: Tragedy is, Damon, it did occur to you, and yet you chose to ignore it. My guess is you did it to impress Elena. Somehow, to honor her, you will find a way to spare innocent lives and walk Jeremy down the moral high road. smiles. :Klaus: That's why I've already made the necessary corrections. looks at Klaus. :Damon: What did you do? pizza girl shows up at the Gilbert Lake House and knocks on the door. Matt walks over and opens the door. :Matt: Don't tell me we ordered another pizza? :Pizza girl: No, I'm just an idiot. I ran out of gas, and my phone's dead. You think I could use yours? :Matt: Yeah, come in. I'll run upstairs and grab my cell. goes upstairs; the girl tries to walk into the house, but can't. :Pizza girl: herself. What the hell? notices her at the door. :Jeremy: Hey, what are you doing here? :Pizza girl: Car drama. Your friend just went to go get his phone. :Jeremy: Well, I'm about to go take a shower, but you're more than welcome to wait inside. leaves and she steps into the house, looking surprised that she could. :Pizza girl: Thanks. Mystic Falls High School shoves Shane into a custodial closet, Rebekah close behind them. :Prof. Shane: Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson...two members of the Original vampire family. This is such a trip. tries to compel him. :Rebekah: Where's the cure? :Prof. Shane: Compulsion won't work. It's a little trick I picked up in Tibet. :Rebekah: Right. Well, we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way. smiles. :Rebekah: Beat him until he tells you where to find it. walks out of the room, leaving Kol and Shane there. Rebekah walks back to the library where Stefan, Elena and Caroline are sitting at the table. :Rebekah: Still glued to your seats? Ahh, it's thick with tension in here. Let's spice things up a bit. Elena, truth or dare? :Stefan: We're done playing your stupid games, Rebekah. :Rebekah: Truth or dare, Elena. You're compelled. Answer. :Elena: Dare. :Rebekah: I dare you to tell Stefan the truth about Damon. :Caroline: Seriously? looks at Elena. :Elena: Being with Damon makes me happy. :Rebekah: Makes you happy? Clowns make you happy, Elena. Dig a little deeper. :Elena: When I'm with him...it feels unpredictable, like...like I'm free. :Rebekah: And how do you feel when you're with Stefan? :Caroline: Stop. :Rebekah: She can't, she's compelled. :Elena: Lately, I feel like I'm a project, like I'm a problem that needs to be fixed. I think I make him sad, and I can't be with someone like that, because when he looks at me, all he sees is a broken toy. smiles but Stefan looks hurt by what Elena said. :Rebekah: Do you still love Stefan? :Elena: Yes. :Rebekah: Are you still in love with Stefan? :Elena: No. looks like she wants to cry. Rebekah turns to Stefan. :Rebekah: Did that hurt? Having someone you love drive a dagger through your heart? :Stefan: Go to hell. :Rebekah: Did...that...hurt? :Stefan: Yes. :Rebekah: Welcome to the last 900 years of my life. looks at Rebekah. Suddenly Tyler runs through the door. :Rebekah: Ah, good, you're here. It was just getting depressing. :Tyler: What the hell is going on? :Rebekah: Listen to the rules carefully. Stay in the building, no vamp-running in the hallways. :Caroline: Vamp-running from what? looks Tyler in the eye and compels him. :Rebekah: Turn. :Elena: What? :Caroline: He can't, he'll lose control! :Rebekah: That's the whole point. I've exhausted all your knowledge. Now I have the professor to help me find the cure, you're just competition. Whoever finds it first gets to decide what to do with it. Use it, share it, destroy it, save it. I want that to be me. :Tyler: But if I turn, I'll kill them. :Rebekah: Yes, you will. Turn. walks out. Gilbert Lake House grabs his phone. Suddenly the girl appears. :Girl: Did you find your phone? girl tackles him to the ground and straddles him, trying to attack him. Matt tries to push her away. Jeremy comes in, pulls the girl off of Matt and stakes her. Damon walks in and sees what has happened. Jeremy watches the hunter's mark grow on his arm. Mystic Falls High School walks into a science lab. April is there. :April: Bonnie? How did you know everyone was here? :Bonnie: Who's everyone? I came to find Shane. :April: Did you do a GPS magic locator spell or something? looks shocked. :April: Rebekah told me that you're a witch. :Bonnie: Rebekah? What the hell is going on? :April: Rebekah has Stefan, Elena, and Caroline compelled. She's getting them to actually tell the truth for a change. walks over to the counter. :April: What? :Bonnie: Shane can't be compelled. Okay? She'll happily torture him to find out what he knows. is searching for something on the counter. :April: What are you looking for? :Bonnie: I need salt. :April: I think I just saw some. goes over to the shelf and pulls down a jar of salt. She opens the container and Bonnie pours it into several beakers. :April: What are you doing? :Bonnie: If this pendant will connect me to Shane, then I can do a protection spell. backs up, and Bonnie pulls out the necklace. Bonnie stares at it before clutching it against her chest. She closes her eyes, and moments later, the salt ignites. April looks startled. in the school, Kol tortures Shane in the custodial closet. :Kol: WHERE IS THE CURE?! shoves Shane's head into a sink filled with water, holding him there for several seconds. Kol yanks Shane's head back up, and Shane gasps for air. :Kol: Where is the cure? is breathing heavily and doesn't reply. Rebekah walks in. Smirking, Kol shoves Shane under again. the lab, April beings to cough, and Bonnie stares at her. The shots alternate between Shane being drowned and April coughing. In the closet, Kol yanks Shane up, and Shane is gasping for air. :Rebekah: You're human. Why do you want it anyway? :Prof. Shane: That's the beauty of this. You can have it. I just want Silas. holds Shane up by his shirt. :Kol: No. What do you know about Silas? :Prof. Shane: He's the world's first immortal being, who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure...and I want to free him. :Kol: No! shoves Shane under the water again. In the lab, April's coughing worsens and Bonnie notices. :Bonnie: April? grabs her throat, trying to breathe. :Bonnie: What's happening? rushes over to April. Water pours from April's mouth. :Rebekah: Stop! brings Shane back up for air. Kol lets go of Shane. In the lab, April stops coughing, and she breathes heavily. Bonnie helps her to her feet. :Rebekah: He's of no use dead. :Kol: Did you not just hear what he said? Silas will kill us all, sister. :Rebekah: Silas does not exist. He is a-a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables. :Prof. Shane: Silas is very real. I know where he's buried, and soon I will have the spell that wakes him. :Kol: Wait a second, you're lying. You can't get to him. :Prof. Shane: Without his tombstone? Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know. I've done it. Those massacres are a pain to engineer. :Rebekah: You're the one who got the council blown up. :Prof. Shane: It was a noble sacrifice...and temporary, because once I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf. picks up a thin metal pipe and drives it through Shane's stomach. :Kol: No! the lab, April is bleeding where Shane was stabbed. She and Shane are linked from Bonnie's spell. :Bonnie: Oh, my god. shots alternate between the lab and the closet: Shane falls to the floor. April is dying. Shane appears to die. Bonnie looks up, as if she realizes what she has done. the library Tyler slams into the bookshelf, causing many books to fall. :Tyler: Agh! I can fight this! breathes heavily and falls to the floor. He crawls over to a table and pulls himself up. He grunts as his bones break. Caroline, Elena, and Stefan look at him from a distance. He slams his arms on a table, breaking it. :Tyler: Shouting. Get out of here! :Stefan: Elena and Caroline Go-go! three run into the hallway, and Stefan closes the door. Tyler's screams can be heard. :Elena: That door's not gonna hold him! the library, Tyler's eyes glow amber, and his fangs emerge. He rams the door open and runs into the hallway after Elena and Stefan. Elena and Stefna close a door, trying to get away from Tyler. Stefan takes the fire axe and sticks it in the door handles. Tyler's growls can be heard as he rams into the door. The door is denting and opening; Stefan and Elena struggle to keep it closed. Elena rips off a locker door and sticks it through the door handles. Stefan and Elena back away from the door and stare at each other. They both charge at the door, banging it shut. It becomes quiet; Tyler is gone. in the custodial closet, Shane is still lying lifeless on the ground. :Kol: You should be thanking me. :Rebekah: You killed my only chance at finding the cure. :Kol: Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth. Frankly, sister, I don't think you could handle it. pulls out the white oak stake. :Rebekah: How did you get that? :Kol: Way too easily. walks out of the closet, leaving an angry Rebekah to follow him out. Shane's eyes open, looking surprised. He looks at the pole in his chest and struggles to take it out as he pulls himself to an upright sitting position. He then remembers Bonnie. :Prof. Shane: Bonnie! is in the lab, trying to help April who is lying on her back unconscious in a pool of her own blood. :Bonnie: Help! Someone help! and Stefan rush into the room and see April's limp body :Elena: Bonnie, what's going on? :Bonnie: She needs help. :Stefan: What happened? :Bonnie: I did a protection spell, but it accidentally linked Shane to April. :Elena: And you couldn't control it? :Bonnie: I didn't know I was doing it! Usually I feel pain or I bleed, but this time I just felt more power. is feeding April his blood, and she gasps, petrified. :Stefan: It's okay, it's okay! You're okay, you're okay. holds April in his arms, comforting heer. :Stefan: Bonnie, get out of the school. Just be careful. Tyler's out there, and he turned. :Bonnie: What about you? :Elena: No, we can't leave. Rebekah's compelled us. :Stefan: Just go. We'll deal with her later. Come on. helps a still terrified April out of the room. Bonnie stares back at Elena before running out with April. Stefan shuts the door behind them and locks it. He stays by the door, looking through the door window. :Elena: Stefan... :Stefan: No. :Elena: Stefan, we have to talk about this. Please. turns to face her. :Stefan: Talk about what, huh? How many more ways are there for you to rip my heart out? :Elena: I'm sorry. :Stefan: You're sorry that it happened, or sorry that I found out? :Elena: I'm sorry about all of it! I'm really sorry, Stefan. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want that. door opens and Rebekah strides in. :Rebekah: Why are my least favorite people always the most durable? walks into the gym with a blunt object in her hands. She sees Tyler lying naked on the floor near a table covered with candles that were used in the memorial service. :Caroline: Tyler! drops her weapon, runs to him, grabs the tablecloth from the table and wraps it around his bare body. Tyler is in pain, and Caroline holds him in her arms :Tyler: I'm so sorry. :Caroline: What? No, it's not your fault. :Tyler: Yes, it was. This whole thing...it's all my fault. :Caroline: No... starts crying. He's looking at a photo of his mom on the table. :Tyler: I should have saved her. two sit there, crying, as Caroline consoles Tyler. in the lab, Stefan is standing before Rebekah. :Stefan: Leave her out of this. This is between me and you. :Rebekah: You're still protecting her. Must I rip your bleeding heart from your chest and show you the scar tissue that is Elena Gilbert? Elena. There's a solution to all your problems, you know. I could compel him. Erase every memory he has of you...every day you spent together, every kiss, every lie, every ounce of pain...I could take away every bit of love he has for you. Give you both a clean slate. Just say the word, and I'll make you and all that misery you caused him disappear. :Stefan: Do it. turns and looks at him shocked. :Rebekah: Excuse me? :Stefan: Erase it all, every memory. :Elena: Stefan? No! :Stefan: I said do it. stares at him for a moment before laughing. :Rebekah: No. That'd be far too easy. I refuse to make you forget her the way Klaus made you forget me. Elena. But at least you know how he really feels. Stefan. Consider your eternity of pain my revenge, Stefan. I've used you for all you're worth, so now, you're free to go. leaves, and Elena is clearly upset. Stefan pauses a moment, then turns around and starts to leave as well. :Elena: Stefan, wait. ignores her and walks into the hallway. Elena follows him, then stops and lets him go. Professor Shane's Office is changing his shirt and picks up his old blood-stained one, when Bonnie storms in. :Prof. Shane: Turns out I miscalculated. Kol's gonna be a problem. :Bonnie: I almost killed someone, and that's what you miscalculated? April could have died today! :Prof. Shane: And that's only because you didn't know the extent of your abilities. :Bonnie: My father just became mayor. I can't be out doing black magic. starts to leave. :Prof. Shane: That's not what Expression is! :Bonnie: Then what is it? :Prof. Shane: It's a way of doing magic that isn't monitored by nature or the spirits. It isn't good or bad, but it also has no limits. So how you use it is up to you. That's what I'm here for: to help you. Bonnie, listen to me. You are the key to everything. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. Gilbert Lake House in the woods, Damon is burying the pizza girl's body. His phone rings, and he answers it. The shots alternate between Damon in the woods and Elena sitting in a chair on the front porch of the Gilbert house. :Damon: Hope your day's going better than mine. Gotta say, I'm liking the odds. :Elena: Stefan knows about us. :Damon: Ooh...How'd he take it? :Elena: How do you think? :Damon: Well, I'm thinking, for the first time all week, I'm happy to be at camp nowhere. :Elena: How's Jeremy? :Damon: That depends on how much you trust me. :Elena: You know that I trust you. :Damon: Then I think he's going to get through this just fine. :Elena: Thanks for looking out for him. :Damon: Yeah, well, I told them, if they were good, I'd buy them both ice cream, so...Look, I gotta go. :Elena: Not yet. Something happened today. I realized something about you...about us. And you can say that it's the sire bond, and you know what, maybe-maybe, it is. But I'm telling you, it's the most real thing that I have ever felt in my entire life. I love you, Damon. I love you. :Damon: Look. I'm going to get this cure for you...and I'm going to have to do things you're not gonna like. :Elena: Damon- :Damon: Listen carefully. Get in your car, right now. Come to me. :Elena: I'll be there soon. hangs up the phone, smiling. Damon lowers the phone slowly, still reeling. He looks up at the sky and smiles. Salvatore Boarding House has a drink in his hand, and Rebekah comes through the door. :Stefan: Please, let yourself in. :Rebekah: You called me. Should I be checking for hidden daggers? :Stefan: You still wanna find the cure? :Rebekah: More than anything. I want to ram it down Niklaus' throat and look into his eyes as he realizes he's mortal again. But Shane's dead, and you are useless. So, I'm right back where I started. :Stefan: Shane's not dead. :Rebekah: But I watched Kol impale him. :Stefan: Well, you probably shouldn't have left him alone. Bonnie did a little spell. He's perfectly fine. pours a glass of bourbon, and Rebekah is shocked. :Rebekah: You didn't have to tell me that. Why am I really here? :Stefan: You were right. I'm going to be here for an eternity, and I will go insane if I don't know how Elena truly feels about my brother. :Rebekah: Well, if you really want the cure, you should know that Shane has an agenda, and it's a dark one. He said he organized dozens of people to die in sacrifice, he admitted to the council explosion where twelve people died, and I'm guessing it's not a coincidence that twelve hybrids died at the hand of my brother. :Stefan: Twelve...channeling the energy from mass death is used in witchcraft to perform dark spells. It's called Expression. Shane admitted all this to you? :Rebekah: Proudly. :Stefan: Well, then, I guess we'll have to figure out how to manage him while we find the cure for ourselves. :Rebekah: We? There is no 'we', Stefan. :Stefan: Listen, I hate my brother, and you hate yours. But Damon's got Jeremy, Klaus has the sword, and Shane has Bonnie. You and I are the only ones left with nothing. You said it yourself, right? Whoever finds the cure first gets to decide what to do with it. So what do you say? You wanna be partners? Mystic Grill is sitting at a table with Liz and Rudy. :April: My father had no reason to kill eleven people. He had no reason to kill himself. He loved me. He loved Mystic Falls. He was brainwashed into sparking that fire. Professor Shane organized his death and the eleven others who died with him. and Rudy glance at each other. :April: It's time this entire town started telling the truth. Zanadew Lounge is playing, and many vampires in transition are lying around still dead. Jeremy, Matt, and Damon enter and stare at all the bodies. They walk up to Klaus, who is sitting at the bar and pouring himself a drink. :Klaus: I was beginning to worry you boys wouldn't find the place. :Jeremy: What the hell...? :Matt: Did you kill all these people? :Klaus: Not exactly. They're in transition. Jeremy Killing them is your job. Jeremy and Matt look at Damon. :Jeremy: You said you were going to convince Klaus to do this another way! :Damon: Well, I thought about it, and then I realized his idea was better. smiles, and Jeremy stares at Damon in disbelief. Some of the bodies start to move. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four